


fool me twice

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: She doesn’t go to the funeral, but she does visit his grave.





	fool me twice

**Author's Note:**

> written as a fill for the square ‘betrayal’ on my [gen prompt bingo card](https://snax0.dreamwidth.org/27494.html).

The grave is a simple thing, the headstone sat amongst a sea of others. The sight a reminder of all they’ve lost. 

Narcissa approaches it carefully. She is dressed in all black, her robe high on her neck and warm around her wrists. The outfit is inappropriate for late June, and yet here she stands: alone, blanketed in the Summer sun, and staring at what remains of an old friend. 

Lucius had refused to come, and Draco… isn’t ready. It’s better this way, she thinks. Severus never had enjoyed a crowd.

She hadn’t attended the funeral—is not naïve enough to believe her presence would have been greeted with anything other than hostility. But she had wanted to. Had felt an odd sense of obligation.

After all, they had been friends once. Good ones, even. Much of it might’ve been a lie, she realises. A façade. But there are memories she still holds dear. Things that cannot be undone by betrayal.

Her visit is a short one. No flowers; no tears. Just her presence, just the light touch of her hand to stone. A fleeting instant where she lets go of her pride and allows herself a moment to mourn.


End file.
